League Animation Workshop
}} League Animation Workshop are a group of animated short videos released in 2017. Their primary purpose is to expand upon the lore of League of Legends, exploring different characters and locations, as well as explore different animation styles and techniques.League Animation Workshop Official Site Features Champions Champions that were featured in League Animation Workshop: * * * }} History Surrender As an animatic (moving storyboards that provide a blueprint for a CG production), Miss Fortune: Surrender was developed to test a new technical pipeline, but transformed into a character study in the process. Death Mark Zed: Death Mark explored a visual style reflective of the ninja’s iconic in-game abilities, and also served as internal proof that 2D animation could be as mature, gritty, and engrossing as its 3D counterpart. Fear Darius: Fear was an opportunity to explore character by situating a champion completely outside of combat and their familiar in-game abilities. It was also a technical test, exploring a 3D character with 2D painted textures and a multi-plane, parallaxing environment. Binding Light Lux: Binding Light came about when Riot invited one animator to explore their unique vision of the Lady of Luminosity. The result was this intimate, evocative character piece. Trivia General= * is Riot Games Inc. first short video compilation for League of Legends outside of Tales of Runeterra videos. |-| Development= Behind the League Animation Workshop By DYQUILL Behind the League Animation Workshop Riot has a history of technical experiments and character studies that usually aren’t slated for release as standalone pieces. Instead, creations of this kind tend to be absorbed in the development process, rolled up into the colorful katamari of a more ambitious final product. Among these creations are a slew of short animations we’ve gathered together and called the League Animation Workshop—a collection straight from the workstations of Riot animators, exploring familiar champions in vastly different styles, techniques, settings, and moods. Some of what you’ll see is standard “fight porn”—like a ninja slicing and dicing a squad of Noxians. Other animations hint at a world outside the frame, or give an impression of what champions are like when they’re not busy bashing one another on the Rift. All represent the craft and care that gives the champions of League of Legends a life beyond the game. We hope you enjoy this look into our workshop. Media Videos= ;Related Videos Darius Fear EPK| |-| Gallery= Darius Fear Concept 01.jpg|Darius "Fear" Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Seung 'kse' Eun Kim) Darius Fear Concept 02.png|Darius "Fear" Concept 2 Darius Fear Concept 03.jpg|Darius "Fear" Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Juan Nuno) Darius Fear.jpg|Darius "Fear" Illustration Lux Binding Light.jpg|Lux "Binding Light" Illustration Miss Fortune Surrender.jpg|Miss Fortune "Surrender" Illustration Miss Fortune lore 01.jpg|Craftsmanship Miss Fortune lore 02.jpg|Weaponmaster Miss Fortune lore 03.jpg|Connection Miss Fortune lore 04.jpg|Confidence Miss Fortune lore 05.jpg|The Past Miss Fortune lore 06.jpg|Helplessness Miss Fortune lore 07.jpg|Devastation Miss Fortune lore 08.jpg|Unforgettable Miss Fortune lore 09.jpg|Death Miss Fortune lore 10.jpg|Life Miss Fortune lore 11.jpg|Lost Miss Fortune lore 12.jpg|Found Miss Fortune lore 13.jpg|Evolution Miss Fortune lore 14.jpg|Wreckless Miss Fortune lore 15.jpg|Deliberate Miss Fortune lore 16.jpg|Transportation Miss Fortune lore 17.jpg|Legend Miss Fortune lore 18.jpg|Imperfection Miss Fortune lore 19.jpg|Insanity Miss Fortune lore 20.jpg|Hunter Miss Fortune lore 21.jpg|Hunted Miss Fortune lore 22.jpg|Fury Miss Fortune lore 23.jpg|Fear Miss Fortune lore 24.jpg|Destruction Miss Fortune lore 25.jpg|Doubt Miss Fortune lore 26.jpg|Despair Miss Fortune lore 27.jpg|Refuge Miss Fortune lore 28.jpg|Reborn Miss Fortune lore 29.jpg|Confidence Miss Fortune lore 30.jpg|Everything Miss Fortune lore 31.jpg|The Target Miss Fortune lore 32.jpg|The Weapon Miss Fortune lore 34.jpg|The Duel Miss Fortune Captain The Burning Tides 01.png|The Captain Miss Fortune Surrender Concept 01.jpg|Miss Fortune "Surrender" Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Seung 'kse' Eun Kim) Miss Fortune Surrender Concept 02.jpg|Miss Fortune "Surrender" Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Seung 'kse' Eun Kim) Miss Fortune Surrender Concept 03.jpg|Miss Fortune "Surrender" Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Seung 'kse' Eun Kim) Miss Fortune Surrender Concept 04.jpg|Miss Fortune "Surrender" Concept 4 (by Riot Artist Seung 'kse' Eun Kim) Miss Fortune Surrender Concept 05.jpg|Miss Fortune "Surrender" Concept 4 (by Riot Artist Seung 'kse' Eun Kim) Zed Death Mark.jpg|Zed "Death Mark" Illustration Category:League Animation Workshop Category:Video lore Category:Cinematics